1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic packaging of microelectronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A trend in microelectronics packaging is reduction of the electronic package dimensions—both the package footprint and the package thickness—while continuing to provide greater functionality. It is now customary to stack multiple integrated circuit dice, electrically connect the dice using wire bonds, and encapsulate the stack into a single electronic package. The packaged multi-chip electronic device can then be surface-mounted to a printed circuit board (PCB) by forming a two-dimensional array of solder balls on an underside of the packaged device. Such PCBs can then be installed in, for example, mobile electronic devices such as smart phones, tablet computers, global positioning system (GPS) mapping devices, digital cameras, and the like. Each generation of such mobile devices demands smaller and thinner electronic packages, while providing more functions to consumers. Enhanced functionality requires more complex integrated circuits, and more dice stacked into the electronic package.